


We Made It

by LizzyMidford



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead Eren Yeager, Intense feels, M/M, Ocean, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps finally finds the ocean. A bit too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Thus is also on my Tumblr (elysian-idiot) ((shameless self promotion)) and decided to put more ereri on here cause why not?

The man’s raven hair fell sloppily into his eyes, but he did nothing to right it, it didn’t matter, as long as it didn’t obscure the sight before him.  
Water stretched as far as he could see, his steel grey eyes unable to make even the slightest estimate of how far it must stretch on. Waves elegantly rolled ashore, striking the sand gently before returning to the seemingly infinate sea. Here it is. The ocean.  
“We made it!” He forced enthusiasm into his voice, making an unconvincing attempt to hide his anguish. “Here we are, Love.”  
His pale hand lay over his chest, tightly clutching a small object that he hadn’t removed for three years.  
A simple key. One that once belonged to the love of his life.  
He refused to cry. He knew Eren wouldn’t want that, and he was determined to make this day all about Eren.  
Eren. The one who left him far too soon. The one who abandoned him in an unforgiving world.  
Levi blinked away unshed tears, deciding to focus on what was in front of him.  
Not that that helped him at all.  
The ocean did nothing but remind him of the boy. And he couldn’t control the memories brought back by the water, strangely similar to the color of his lover’s eyes. The smiles and the fantasies and plans of one day arriving at this very spot hand-in-hand like some cliche old book from his little blond friend’s collection.  
All of that was destroyed in a single moment.  
One wrong move ruined all of their plans, killed all of their fantasies, broke the heart of humanity’s strongest soldier. And legend said it was made of stone.  
Though honestly, the second he met Eren, it turned to glass. And with one move, ONE fucking mistake, it shattered, leaving fragments all over, stabbing the inside of his chest with a pain that will never heal.  
Gingerly, as if it too were glass, Levi removed the key from his neck, still refusing to lose contact with it. He stared lovingly at the make-shift necklace. One of the only pieces he had left of his lover.  
He contemplated for a long while, completely unsure of his next action. His chest hurt at the thought of what he was about to do, but at the same time, he thought of Eren.  
The light in his eyes as he talked about seeing the ocean, the plans they made to live on the shore some day, to sit on the beach and to spend all day in the water.  
The brunette’s smile in the back of his mind was all it took for him to make his decision.  
He forced a smile, though it felt and looked incredibly pained, clutching the small peice of metal to his chest.  
“I love you, Brat,” he whispered, finally loosening his grip on the string.  
He walked as far as the shore would let him, allowing the waves to brush against his boots almost affectionately, welcoming his next action.  
With a choked sound, he extened his arm back, throwing the key as far as he could into the horrizon.  
He watched wearily as it hit the water, wondering where the waves would eventually carry it.  
But that thought process easily broke him.  
He sank into the water, the gentle waves now up to his waist. Smoothly rolling over him as if attempting to soothe the hysteria already brewing within his soul. And finally, he could no longer stand it.  
He allowed himself to cry.  
Tears cascaded down his face and under the water, his fists clenched. He screamed, releasing pent up feelings of grief and sorrow. Along with anger and betrayal that he directed to nobody in particular, but at the same time, at everybody.  
His body shook and his vision blurred, but he didn’t care. He stayed there until Hange found him, still crying, his throat raw with sobs and screams, and dragged him out.  
He was exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally, everything. He felt as though he was too warn out to even think about sleep. His red, puffy eyes refused to close.  
But somehow, still a mystery to him, he fell asleep.  
Though, he assumes he was tired and emotional to a delusional point, because he could swear he felt warm arms around him. Smelled the intoxicating, dearly missed scent that screamed ‘Eren Jaeger’. He could’ve sworn that right before he fell asleep, he felt gentle, loving lips on his forehead, and heard a long-missed voice whisper.  
“We made it!”


End file.
